cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Terence Stamp
Terence Stamp (1938 - ) Film Deaths *`''Billy Budd'' (1962) [Billy Budd]: Executed by hanging from the ship's yardarm. *''Far from the Madding Crowd (1967)'' [Sgt. Francis 'Frank' Troy]: Shot to death by Peter Finch after Terence disrupts Peter's wedding to Julie Christie. (Thanks to Mac) *''Spirits of the Dead (Histoires extraordinaires; Tales of Mystery and Imagination)'' (1968) [Toby Dammit]: Decapitated (off-camera) by a cable stretched across a fallen bridge when he tries to drive across the gap; we only see blood dripping from the cable after he drives away. *''The Divine Nymph (Divina creatura)'' (1975) [Dany di Bagnasco]: Commits suicide (off-camera) by shooting himself in the head; we hear the shot over a freeze-frame of Terence holding the gun to his head. *''Superman II'' (1980) [General Zod]: Thrown into a deep pit by Christopher Reeve, after Christopher manages to strip Terence, Jack O'Halloran, and Sarah Douglas of their superhuman powers, (we learn it's been done when Christopher crushes Terence's hand). (Thanks to Robert and Michael) *''The Hit'' (1984) [Willie Parker]: Shot in the back by John Hurt. (Thanks to ND) *''Legal Eagles (1986)'' [Victor Taft]: Killed (off-screen) by Brian Dennehy. (Thanks to Michael) *''Link'' (1986) [Dr. Stephen Phillip]: Killed (off-screen) by the intelligent orangutan; his body is shown afterwards when David O'Hara discovers him in a well. (Thanks to Aaron) *''Alien Nation'' (1988) [William Harcourt]: Dissolved after James Caan pushes him (causing both to fall overboard) into the ocean (salt water acting like acid to his kind) at the end of a fight on a boat, he dies after trying to drown James repeatedly as they struggle in the water (Stamp was wearing heavy alien make up for this role). (Thanks to Keenan) *''Young Guns (1988)'' [John Tunstall]: Shot to death by Jack Palance's thugs. (Thanks to Robert and Michael) *''Red Planet (2000)'' [Dr. Bud Chantilas]: Dies of internal bleeding after being fatally injured in the crash-landing on Mars; he dies while talking to Val Kilmer (with his body later seen from a distance as Carrie-Anne Moss scans the planet for the other crew members). (Thanks to ND) *''Revelation'' (2001) [Magnus Martel]: Stabbed in the stomach and skinned alive by Udo Kier; we only hear Terence screaming after the initial stabbing from off-camera. His body is shown afterwards when his son (James D'Arcy) discovers him lying on a kitchen floor. (Thanks to ND) *''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) [Ramsley]: Appears as a ghost, having died some time in the past; his spirit is finally sent to Hell at the end of the movie. (Thanks to ND) *''Dead Fish'' (2005) [Samuel Fish]: Shot to death by Gary Oldman in a vision of Andrew-Lee Potts. Terence survives the film outside of the vision. *''Get Smart'' (2008) [Siegfried]: Thrown out of a moving car through a car door by Dalip Singh (whilst he's insulting Dalip for a failed nuclear strike); he then falls off over a motorway bridge into the water below. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to ND) *''Valkyrie (2008)'' [Ludwig Beck]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head, after asking permission to kill himself "honorably" rather than face trial and execution. (Thanks to Jason, Tommy, and Arben) *''Big Eyes'' (2014) [John Canaday]: *''Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children'' (2016) [Abe Portman]: Dies after being attacked and having his eyes eaten by one of the Hollow creatures. He dies while talking to Asa Butterfield. *''Bitter Harvest'' (2017) [Ivan]: Burns to death (off-screen), along with Tamer Hassan, after Richard Ashton blows himself up with grenades causing the cabin to set fire. *''Murder Mystery (2019)'' [Malcolm Quince]: Stabbed in the head with his sword by either his grand daughter (Gemma Arterton) or Luis Gerardo Méndez when they cause the lights to go out. His body is later found by his horrified guests when the power is restored. TV Deaths *''Smallville (various episodes since 2003)'' [Jor-El]: Killed (off-screen) in the explosion of Krypton, several years before the series takes place; his disembodied voice has been featured on the show occasionally since the 2003 episode Calling. Video Game Deaths *''Halo 3'' (2007) [Prophet of Truth]: Stabbed in the back by Keith David with an energy sword. Gallery TerencestampHM.jpg|Terence Stamp's ghost sent to hell in The Haunted Mansion terencestamp-farfromthemaddingcrowd.jpg|Terence Stamp in Far from the Madding Crowd terencestamp-divinenymph.jpg|Terence Stamp just before his death in The Divine Nymph Terence Stamp Valkyrie.jpg|Terence Stamp in Valkyrie. Stamp, Terence Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Stage Actors Category:British actors and actresses Stamp, Terence Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by skinning Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:DC Stars Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:War Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in John Schlesinger Movies Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Actors who died in Graham Baker Movies Category:Superman Cast Members Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in Thomas Hardy Films Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Biography Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Legends Category:Marvel Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Halo Cast Members Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Video Game Stars Category:Actors who died in Ivan Reitman Movies Category:Why/Whodunit Stars Category:Netflix Stars